


Anything for a Smile

by sunaringiri



Series: mamafia [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "not on my watch", Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Comfort/Angst, Confrontations, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Intervention, Light Angst, Like they are all complex diverse characters but I’ll unpack that later, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Miya Osamu, Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Retirement, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Unresolved Emotional Tension, but I love the moms sm, mama suna is an underrated queen here's why, the moms said get your shit together or we'll do it for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaringiri/pseuds/sunaringiri
Summary: Before them layed a lost and desperate man, willing to deprive himself of what might as well be a necessity. For one man, one human soul. Which he valued above his own despite the flaws of it all. Miya Rintarou without a doubt was his other whole.Memories past reflected Rintarou in a similar state. A starved desperate man on his wits end. He craved one of the basic needs, the worst killer of them all, love. Torturously, his younger self had taken for granted the luxury of Miya Osamu. Being so close yet so far, all for something that was bound to end soon, was merely too much.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu's Mother, Miya Osamu & Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi's Mother, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou's Mother, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou & Original Character(s), Suna Rintarou & Suna Rintarou's Mother
Series: mamafia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Anything for a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/gifts).



> Beta’d by mer (@crescentmoonkei) thank you sm~!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who were so patient with me on this, esp kozu (@kozumeaex on twt)!! seriously they've been waiting an eternity rip
> 
> also im sorry ive yet to give them names,,,

Osamu opens the door, on his way to apologize and compromise, but oooooh no the Mamas (despite being literally shorter) seem to tower over him seething in anger. His life, beginning to reach its swift end, flashes before him like a lunch rush as the ladies turned punishers corner him.

Now don't get me wrong, Mama Miya will always reign queen of "I love yet fear you beyond my feeble comprehension" but nevertheless these two come close second. After all, their four sons were quite the handful growing up. 

(It seems his demise is a tag team event led by the Sakusa matriarch, not his expected way to go out but not bad considering Tsumu or his Ma coulda wrestled him to death.)

Osamu tried to get a word in, explain the issue at hand. But it fell on deaf ears trampled by harsh scolding along the lines of ‘how dare you’, ‘he's sobbing in your mother’s arms right now’, ‘what in the world were you thinking’. 

He soon stops his attempts, accepting the lashing he more certainly deserves. Though he probably deserved much worse judging by the state Rin stormed out of the house in. 

He desperately latches on to the remnant memories of his Rin-giri, god how long had it been since they’d seen each other? Only to burst into argument? Osamu, for once, agreed with Tsumu. He was a piece of shit. But he just couldn’t… 

Sakusa-sama breaks his stupor, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?!"

"........I know it's a little too late to be saying this..... but he's just too good for me" Osamu barely pushes the words pounding within him.

The weight lifting is addicting, "I knew it the moment I fell in love with him, he was destined fer greatness. Me n Tsumu were told that all our lives but I never understood, until I saw him.”

A baited breath as the ladies crumple into the chairs, "Didya know Suna-sama, he wants ta retire? He says it's ‘cause he's bored of volleyball, but I know that's not why. After nationals, the business really took off ta new level and we always seem ta just miss each other. We talked over text and notes but we rarely saw each other n frankly I missed him so much ya know? It feel like everything was shifted 10 cm ta the left, like I was livin’ with a ghost of him.” 

“But I bore it, fer him, fer me, fer us, fer our future. At the end of the day all that mattered was the smile on his face when he'd block a nasty spike or finally got a technique down. I refuse ta watch him throw away his talent, his future, his dream; fer mine. The shop will only ever just be the shop, but Rintarou? Ain't another one of him, never will be. Don't ya get it? I went in ta this knowin’ I'd have ta share him with the world n I'm okay with that, but I coulda never lived with the knowledge that I was the one who ended his career, that I was the one that took away that smile of his.”, he tries to blink back the ocean. 

Osamu, finally, takes a decent sized breath as the tears finally tumbled out, "I'd- I'd do anything fer him n his smile, even never seeing him again."

The ladies were shocked, tense. They knew rivers meant more than they'd ever know. None of their sons weren’t much of criers and Osamu was no different. 

Before them layed a lost and desperate man, willing to deprive himself of what might as well be a necessity. For one man, one human soul. Which he valued above his own despite the flaws of it all. Miya Rintarou without a doubt was his other whole. 

Memories past reflected Rintarou in a similar state. A starved desperate man on his wits end. He craved one of the basic needs, the worst killer of them all, love. Torturously, his younger self had taken for granted the luxury of Miya Osamu. Being so close yet so far, all for something that was bound to end soon, was merely too much.

Suna-sama knew exactly what to do.

Deep breath and a clear mind she wades through the trenches of tension, "How do you think he feels, hm?” 

“I know my boy loves you just as much as you do him. To him volleyball is dwarfed next to you. To him you come first, just as you'd give anything for him he'd do the same for you. Your mom, she's told us all of the odd calls she'd get from Rin thinking it was you, how he blurbed and sobbed, it would've been funny had it not been so tragic.” For a moment Suna-sama’s eyes reflect what Osamu imagines Rin’s looked like during that call. 

“I remember one time on one of our weekly calls, you know what he said? he said 'Ma, everytime I leave him I can feel my heart strings collapsing. Ma, I miss him so much you wouldn't even know' "

The Suna huffs, "Silly boy. I told him, 'I do know, son. I do know. I know because I can see it in your eyes, in his. Everytime Osamu tries to put on his brave face but it'll never be as good as the Suna family poker face. I see right through him like glass. He'd been thinkin’ of retiring, his joints aren't the same, as you know and he misses you too much to bear it anymore. So you cannot judge him when you'd do the same for him.”

“His smile is not fueled by his passion for some sport, it's fueled by his love for you. You say you'd do anything for his smile? Then you keep smiling, you keep loving him, you keep my boy happy, okay?" Suna was teary eyed but her smile was nothing but honest. 

Osamu knew what he had to do. 

He stepped out of the door and into the future of a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> sunaosa hurt/comfort is here! >:) next week is either atsumu familial love fest or family deep dives we shall see we shall see
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed!!! Don’t be afraid to give feedback or critiques :D Scream at me on twitter @sunaringiri !!


End file.
